According to some studies, the volume of digital information over a wireless network is expected to continue to increase over the coming years. This may not be so surprising considering that more people are using their mobile devices, and other client devices, to communicate data over networks, to make purchases, to search for information, and to network with friends, family, and so forth.
As people use the internet they may frequent different internet domain services. Some of these internet domain services may be managed by a common entity, such as a business, individual, or the like. However, for a variety of reasons, including, for example, legal reasons, marketing reasons, name recognition reasons, logistics, or the like, such commonly managed services may be structured within different internet domains. Different internet domains may be recognized, because they do not share a common part of an Internet Protocol (IP) address, often observed by differing domain names. Thus, for example, a domain server may have an internet domain name reference, or Uniform Resource Locator (URL), of http://www.domain1.com. Such reference URL indicates that the domain server may be considered to reside within the domain named domain1.com. Similarly, a server with a reference URL of http://www.domain2.com, may be considered to reside within a different domain named domain2.com.
While managing internet services across different domains may provide numerous benefits, it also may result in difficulty tracking a same user's activities across the different domains. A typical mechanism employed in tracking a user's activities, cookies (or cookies), often provides only limited use across different domains. This is because access of such cookies may be properly restricted by the Internet protocol to access within the same internet domain and not across different internet domains. Thus, it is with respect to these considerations and others that the present invention has been made.